The Challenge
by Sphine
Summary: The Gryffondors against the Slytherins, the eternal battle takes a new turn : ... Pranks ! With the Marauders ! R&R !
1. Fist Day of the Last Year

Disclaimer : Obviously, I do not own any of these characters sigh but I do own the freak characters ... (Marpessa, Rose, Gwen, three Graces)  
Please read and review !

Note : Now the chapters one and two are together

* * *

**The Challenge**

**1. First Day of the Last Year & 2. When Godric meets Salazar**

It was their first day of their last year at Hogwarts. James "Prongs" Potter, Remus "Moony" Lupin and Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew and Sirius "Padfoot" Black were sitting at the back of the class. They - including Sirius - were forming the coolest quartet Hogwarts had ever known : the Marauders. Already bored, Sirius was gazing absent-mindly at his fellow student.

The other Gryffindors, to Sirius mind, weren't as interesting as he or James or Remus could be, but they sometimes also deserved a closer look. Just in front of him was Marpessa Cauldwell, the only Hogwarts Quidditch player to ever have a feir of heights on her broomstick. But the Marauders never quite took advantage of this fact, because Cauldwell knew too much stuff about them ... After Marpessa, was Rose (a freak, even for the wizard world's standards) and Gwen, a witch who had a weird interest in Muggle life-style. Next to them, was Lily Evans, James' only love, who, as a brand new Head Girl, would never forget to remind Potter how big his head was or how incredible was the fact that his broom could still carry him ...

"D'you think she'll want to go out with me this year ?", muttered James to Sirius, as Professor MacGonagall was telling the class they were about to start the Conjuring Spell.

"Dunno ... Maybe she had an accident this summer and had lost all memories of you. If so, I think she might say 'yes'", Sirius replied, smirking.

"Very funny, Padfoot" groaned James.

Sirius started gazing around again, looking at all of his classmates. James was always so likely when it came to Lily. Then Sirius black eyes fell upon the only official couple of the class : Alice Quirke and Frank Longbottom. The two of them might look inoffensive at first sight, Alice with her round and gentle face and Frank with his broad smile and his timidity. But Sirius knew too well that they were able to handle themselves, for he had tasted some of their jinxes many times ... Near them, at the front of the class, sat the three Graces. Even if Euphrosyna Smith, the red-haired one, had always fancied James, the two other Graces were active members of what Sirius called the Sirius Black Regular Dating Girls Fondation. He didn't even have to go and ask, as the girls were now coming by themselves.

As Sirius was addresing one of his irresistible smiles to Aglaia Perkins, the blonde Grace, the cold voice of Professor MacGonagall brought him back to earth.

"Mr Black, you are flirting with girls far enough out of my classes, so could you restrain yourself while I'm teaching !"

"But, Professor, it was just an innocent smile" Sirius pleaded, making his special-puppy-eyes-look.

"Enough ! Or it well be detention !"

Some girls giggled and Sirius had to listen the rest of the lesson, ignoring the big smiles that appeared on James, Remus and Peter faces.

* * *

"I was so sure she was gonna shout at me, Padfoot ! I mean, after what I did in the Hogwarts Express ..." said James, his face relieved.

He and Sirius were walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, as dinner had just finished.

"Incredible, Prongs. Or I might say Captain James Potter !" said Sirius, grinning.

" She just said 'Sit down Potter, you've been made Captain of the Quidditch Team' as if it was usual business ..."

"And did MacGonagall say something about the trunk accident ?"

"Just said it doesn't concern her because it happened before the start of school ... Also said she cannot stop me from being so silly during holidays"

When James had been told that Professor MacGonagall, Head of the Gryffindor House, was waiting for him in her office, he was sure that it had something to do with what Sirius called the "trunk accident". During the journey in the Hogwarts Express, James had thought that some entertaining was missing. And when he saw Severus "Snivellus" Snape passing in front of his cabin, he simply couldn't resist the temptation, even if it meant trouble. He cast a spell on Snivellus trunk and it started pursuing its owner throughout the train until Snape finally shut himself in the toilets. Even Lily Evans couldn't help smiling ...

"Some physical exercise couldn't hurt him", said Sirius who was still laughing at the memory of the furious trunk.

"Yeah, that was definitely a good start, don't you think, Padfoot ?"

"Oh I still regret that I didn't think of vanishing his robes ... This might haunt me all my life, you know !", said Sirius, very seriously.

* * *

"I took _Flying Fears_, just in case ... It might look foolish but as we found nothing in _Get a Hold on your Phobias _..." Marpessa was telling to Frank Longbottom.

The two Gryffindors shared something that had lead them to a lot of research in the library since the past few years : they suffered from vertigo.

"I can't wait to find the good spell. It's starting to be embarrassing ... In every Astronomy lesson, I start sweating and I can't have any control on my actions. Alice's always wondering why I miss so many Astronomy classes !"

"I can understand, Frank, that Astronomy Tower is so high. At least, you don't have to fly in front of hundreds of people ... Quidditch matches would be so fun if only I could look at the ground without having to yell" sighed Marpessa.

"But how on earth did you get the idea of becoming a Chaser ?" asked Frank who had never really understand why his friend was persisting in playing Quidditch.

"I love to fly ! And I love it when we beat those damn Slytherins !"

She gestured some indecent sign with her arms and smiled at the idea of winning the Quidditch Cup for the forth year in a row. They had always won since James was Seeker except in third year when James had that weird accident she was not supposed to tell anyone about and had spent two weeks in the Hospital Wing.

"Oh no, look who's coming ..."muttered quickly Frank to Marpessa.

In front of them were coming four familiar faces. Some of their favourite (!) Slytherins were walking in their direction, smirking at the sight of the two Gryffindors : Severus Snape, the greasy-hair one, Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange, two big and dumb blocks, and Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin.

"Having some love meetings, Cauldwell, Longbottom ?" said Bellatrix, giggling. Her dark eyes were looking at Marpessa with great disgust.

"Thought you'd had a better taste, Longbottom ... At least Quirke's not a Mudblood !" said Snape, his silky voice full of disdain.

"Who're you calling Mudblood, Snivellus ?" said furiously Marpessa.

Frank had took his wand out, just in case.

"You pass silently or I shall jinx you so badly your mother won't even recognise you, Snape".

"Oh look, cute little Longbottom is angry !", said Bellatrix in a mocking tone.

The two Lestrange brothers laughed, apparently unable to speak for themselves.

"Shut up, you hag !" said Marpessa, her wand out too.

The four Slytherins had their wands out, preparing for an unfair battle. But Salazar's pupils were not of those who believe in fairness when it comes to fights.

"I see that you got rid of that mad trunk, Snivellus" said a loud voice, suddenly.

James and Sirius had joined Frank and Marpessa ranks, happy to have an excuse to hex their life-time enemy.

Snape's face fell as his eyes were looking at James and Sirius with pure hate. But, after taking a deep breath, a small smile appeared on his thin lips.

"Four Slytherins and four Gryffindors ... I propose four duels", he said, his voice so cold that it could have turned water to ice.

"It's ok with me, Snivellus. I finally have the opportunity to Vanish your robes ! You know, I really did miss my chance back in the train and I wouldn't want to let you think that I might neglect you", said Sirius, with a wide grin, giving him the look of a dog ready to attack.

"Sorry Black, but I want to fight you're little Potty friend. Rodolphus will be in charge of you. Rastaban, you'll have Longbottom. And Bella ... we'll let you handle the Mudblood, if you don't mind doing the dirty work."

Frank had to get a firm grip on Marpessa's arm to stop her to rush on Snape. But James had been the quickest to react, he murmured "Scourgify" and shot one of his most efficient spell on Snape. It was a simple little piece of magic, filing a mouth's one with soap and bubbles.

"We're waiting for you apologizes, Snivelly" said James.

The three others Syltherins didn't dare moving. Rodolphus and Rastaban weren't good enough at magic to attack the two Marauders, but Bellatrix said the counter-curse to relieve Snape from the spell.

"I say duelling is not the good thing to do", she said. "Maybe, something else ..."

"Are you having an idea, Bella ? Please, someone, take a photo, it's as rare as the Giant Squid dancing tango !" laughed Sirius.

But Bellatrix ignored a cousin (well, neither of them were considering each other family) and went on "A challenge. The four Gryffindors against the four Slytherins."


	2. Secret Challenge

Thanks to my reviewer ! 

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters, except Marpessa, Rose Gwen and some others !

_What's in italic are scenes from the past ..._

* * *

**3. Secret Challenge**

"You said 'yes' without even consulting us !"

"You could have just jinxed Snape ! Now we're in big trouble !"

Frank and Marpessa were not very happy of being involved in the challenge without their assents. Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, far from any Slytherins ears, they reminded how vicious Bellatrix Black could be. Her idea was not trustworthy.

_"A prank and fight challenge. No rules, except secrecy. We do whatever we want. And every month, we meet here to find out which team's winning. And then, at Christmas, we put together every month results and the winners gain full powers over the losers."_

And James had agreed for the four of them ...

"It didn't even occur to you that this whole thing might just be a trap ? I mean, how can we trust these four jerks ?" demanded Marpessa, full of anger.

"I just thought it'd be fun", said James, "Besides, we're a wining team, aren't we ?"

"Egoistical git", muttered Marpessa, sitting in an old armchair, near the fire. She glared at James and Sirius - the two of them were comfortably installed in a sofa, yawning widely. She whished her look could kick some ass.

"Not convinced, Cauldwell, are you ?" said Sirius, giving her his you-can't-resist-me smile. "Just consider it. James and I, top of the school" - Marpessa and Frank sighed - "Longbottom, the Defence Against Dark Arts number one. I mean, if this lot isn't a _dark_ one ... An you, the best student in Transfiguration, you should be able to turn them into dung, eh ?"

"Anyway, it's not like if we have a choice" said Marpessa.

"Or if we can stand those Slytherins ..."

"That's the spirit, Longbottom !" said James, his thumbs up.

Frank groaned something to himself and he was about to reply when Alice interrupted them.

"Er ... Frank, you said you would help me in Potions"

"Ah, true. I er ... I'm coming, dear".

As Frank was standing up, Sirius reminded him in a hushed voice, so Alice couldn't hear him "Don't forget our next meeting with the four slugs tomorrow". Longbottom nodded and waved at Sirius, James and Marpessa.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Enough for tonight !"said Marpessa briskly, grabbing her book _Flying Fears_.

"Remember to keep all that secret, Cauldwell", said James who smirked when he read the book's title. But he knew he couldn't tease Marpessa.

"Why would I keep this secret when you are going to tell that challenge story to Remus and Peter ?" she replied hastily.

"Hum, first of all because you're used to keeping our little secrets"said Sirius, grinning. He was looking at some sixth-years girls who giggled.

"And also because you're sharing your dormitory with Head Girl Lily Evans." concluded James who blushed just by saying Lily's name.

Marpessa gave them an exasperated look and, seeing Remus and Peter coming, urged to her room.

It was true : she was used to keeping the Marauder's secrets. She remembered it too well. It happened five years ago.

_"Are you OK, James ? What happened ?"_

_It was one in the morning and James was lying on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. Deer horns had appeared on his head and there was fur spots on his skin. He did seem to be ready to faint at any moment and Marpessa had to bring him to the Hospital Wing. It was a bit hard to escape from Madam Pomfresh piercing look._

_"What have you done, Cauldwell ?" she asked in an anger tone._

_"Tried to make him shut up ... Used Silence Charm ... Missed my spell", had she mumbled, blushing furiously._

_"Silly girl !"_

Then the truth was obvious to Marpessa as she heard, the next day, Remus Lupin calling James "Prongs". She always knew that the Marauders were always up to something, whispering in a Common Room Corner, but she would have never guessed that they were attempting to become Animagi. Sirius had tried to make her forget all about that with a Memory Charm, but, as subtlety wasn't something he knew very well, she had the time to send him a good old Bat-Bogey Hex.

It was one of the secrets she was keeping ...

"Hey, Marpessa ! Where were you ?"

A funny looking girl was standing in the dormitories stairs. It was Andromache Rose Hastings (who preferred to be refered as "Rose") a witch who had bright purple eyes and shiny black hair.

"I had to go to the library ..." said Marpessa, hiding her _Flying Fears_. She did not really like people to know she had vertigo. They just thought she liked to scream while playing Quidditch.

"Alone ?"

"Why not ?"

"You had a rendezvous ! Tell me !". Rose let out a scream of delight.

"Sure" said Marpessa, rolling her eyes, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go sleep ..."

"Grumpy, I see. Didn't go too well with your lover ?", she said, raising a questionning eyebrow. She thought it made her look mysterious.

"Good night Andromache !"

"That is no name of mine ! Call me Rose !"

"Ok, Andromache !"

"Repeat that and I'll Disiluse you !"

Rose was able to Disiluse all things on Earth, including humans. In fact, the only thing she couldn't Disiluse was herself.

* * *

"A challenge against the Slytherins ?" said quietly Remus. He nearly never took part in James and Sirius games and he did not feel any peculiar fun at the idea of hexing Snape, but this Prank and Fight Challenge pleased him. "It should be easy enough. With our Map".

"And your Cloak !", said Peter, looking at James with glowing eyes. Maybe Sirius thought that Peter was sometimes disgusting, but James really liked to have a regular fan.

"And our Mirrors", said James.

"And girls", said Sirius.

"Girls ?" said the three others, bemused.

"It'll be good for girl business, this challenge ...",explained Sirius, "They just love it when we're doing pranks".

"We're supposed to keep this secret, Padfoot !" reminded Remus.

"It was just a little joke ... Anyway, you're right, Moony. I don't think Evans would be really pleased with that, don't you think Prongs ?" teased Sirius.

"You should think of a carrier as a humorist", groaned James.

"Well, you can't blame me if she's persisting on thinking you are a complete idiot. I've been telling her for ages that you're the edge of cool. But, for some unknown reasons, she also thinks I'm a complete idiot, so she doesn't take my words very seriously ... Maybe Moony could do something for you ?"

"Yeah as if she would listen ..." mumbled Remus. He was the most grown up Marauder but he had no real authority on James and Sirius.


	3. Impartial Judge

Disclaimer : I do not own these characters, except Marpessa, Rose, Gwen and some others !

I'm sorry I don't update often, but I have so many exams these days ! Oh, and for once, I'd like to thank my editor, Fauve (this isn't a nickname), well she's the girl who corrects the story because English isn't my first language, it's French, and I thought a fanfiction about Harry Potter should be in english ...:D (by the way, my english exam's tomorrow :D)

* * *

**4. Impartial Judge**

The next morning, Charm class was not enjoyed by many. Professor Flitwick had told them they were gonna go over the Desilusion Charm, because it was bound to be asked at the N.E.W.T. Rose, overexcited at the idea of showing her fellow students how good she was at Desilusing people, missed her first spell. A jet of pink sparkles emerged from her wand and exploded before reaching her partner, Gwen Pritchard. Half of the Gryffindors found themselves covered by a rain of rose petals. There was so much petals that it took nearly fifteen minutes to clean the classroom and everyone up.

Through the confusion, Marpessa had time to reach the Marauders. The four of them had umbrellas at the end of their wands, created to protect themselves from the Mad Rose Petals.

"Need a private talk !", said Marpessa. Her hair, already messy, was full of red rose petals. She even had some in her mouth, as the petals started to fly all over the class. They were now attacking people and tiny Professor Flitwick had to cast a Shield Spell to protect himself.

"I'll go", said quickly Sirius.

Carrying his lilac umbrella, he put his arm around Marpessa elbows "If you want to ask me out for the next Hogsmeade trip, I'm already -"

"Dream on, Black. Frank and I had an idea for the challenge. Is there some place we can meet James and you tonight ?"

Sirius seemed a bit disappointed, but he grinned and said "Near the silver fruit-bowl portrait in the corridor next to the Great Hall's staircase. At seven. Dinner's on me."

"Ok.", agreed Marpessa. She smirked when she saw Rose vomit some of her own petals. "Now, Black, if you could let me go ... People might start thinking I've a really bad taste !".

"And for Hogsmeade ?" He tried a I-have-a-Greek-God-body-and-I-know-you-want-me smile, but, somehow, it didn't work properly.

"You have your Sirius Black Regular Dating Girls Fondation, don't you ?"

"I know, I know ... But if you go out with me, you'll have a 50 reduction on your membership card. Great news, ah ?"

"Never" she said briskly. She hit him in the belly and went to tell Frank about the meeting.

"All crazy about your handsome face, Padfoot" muttered Sirius to himself, grinning.

* * *

At lunch time, all the people in the Great Hall could hear Rose yelling. She was sitting between Marpessa and Lily and she kept threatening everyone around her. And it was working pretty well, as the whole school knew about her Freak Petals Spell. Some of the Gryffindors still had petals in their hair.

"He dared GIVING me extra-homeWORK ! He said MY Desilusion CHARM needed a little extra-WORK ! I CAN'T believe IT ! I should have DESILUSED HIM ! THAT tiny old FROG !"

Her friends had a hard time trying not to laugh. Rose was extremely likely.

"Just don't do it" said Gwen, who was sitting in front of Rose. "He'll never notice. You just have to be less excited next time we practise the Desilusion Charm." Her mouth was stitching as she repressed a smile.

"And think about something else, please.", said Marpessa, "Something you like. Or someone ... Think about a certain Marauder for example !"

Rose blushed and nearly choked. She immediatly replied : "What do you mean, miss I-have-secret-rendezvous ?"

"Marpessa's having secret rendezvous ?" said Lily, bemused. "If they're secret, how come you know, Rose ?"

"Professionals don't reveal their tips" said Rose, delighted. And she went on : "I think she's seeing Sirius. I've seen them in Charm class ..."

"You're kidding ! Marpessa and that cocky Black !" said Gwen.

"Would you stop yelling, Gwen, I don't want anyone to overhear us ! And of course, _she's kidding _!" said Marpessa, glaring furiously at her friend.

"Well ... It's like Lily and James, isn't it ?" said Rose. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Me and that ... that big-headed jerk ?"

Lily's green eyes narrowed and she looked at Marpessa. Marpessa took out her wand and said "I say we turn her into a cute little snail ! At three."

Lily had took her wand out too. "Two", she said.

"I er ... I didn't mean what I said ... I er ..." gasped Rose. "Er ... Need to go to the library !"

And she ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Ah, you found your way", said Sirius, grinning at Frank and Marpessa. "Ladies first".

Although, neither Marpessa nor Frank knew about the Hogwarts Kitchens. The two were not surprised to see House Elves there (well, maybe Marpessa a bit, because it was the first time she saw them). But none of them would have guessed that there was about a hundred of them, all ready to roast an elephant if a student said he was hungry. Marpessa and Frank were surrounded by House Elves and they had trouble getting to the table where James, Remus and Peter were sitting. Finally, when the Elves had brought tea, biscuits and cakes, they started their meeting.

"So, what's your great idea, Cauldwell ?" said James who was eating chocolate éclairs.

"Well, we're not even sure this challenge's a real thing ... But we know one thing for sure, the Slytherins will do anything to win. So Frank and I thought we might want to keep our pranks anonymous for the moment"

Sirius, James and Peter faces fell.

"No showing off ?" they said, as disappointed as if Christmas had been cancelled.

"I told you it wouldn't be easy", mumbled Frank to Marpessa and she said : "No showing off. But we still can do a lot of things ! Send them hundreds of Howlers, jinx the armors so they'll attack them ... Or we can learn the doors to recognize the Slytherins, so they can shut when these gits try to open them."

James laughed loudly. So loudly that Marpessa and Frank blushed. Were their ideas stupid ? Sirius and Peter had smirked, but Remus remained quiet, as always.

James said :"And you think you're brilliant ? In six years, we must have sent about a thousand Howlers to Snape. Then, the armour of Alderic the Almighty - the biggest one here - attacked him last year, when he was asking out Athina Parkinson. Obviously, she said no ... And the doors of the second floors toilets still refuse to open when he tries to enter. It even shouts at him, things like "Greasy hair" or "Big hooky nose"."

"How can he remember all that ?" mumbled Marpessa, amazed.

"They're maybe writting it down" said Frank.

"I do" said simply Remus. He showed Marpessa and Frank a roll of parchment and a quill.

"Er ... but what're we gonna do tomorrow ?"

"Don't worry, The Marauders are in charge"

* * *

Later on, the four Slytherins and the Gryffindors met in front of a Norvegian witch's portrait who usually kept singing the opera. Hopefully, this evening she was asleep. Snape, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rastaban had brought a brown-haired girl from Hufflepuff.

"Who's she ?" asked James, looking at the girl with disdain.

"She is our Impartial Judge" said Snape.

"Judge ?"

"She will be the one who'll announce the winners. As she is not in any of our Houses, we can trust her."

"But you brought her. You must know her" said Sirius, not really convinced.

"I assure you we can trust her. She hates you two as much as she hates me and Bellatrix. That is why I chose her."

"Anyway, what's your name ?" asked Marpessa.

"I'm Amelia Bones. And I think we should all swear to keep this challenge a secret."

"'Swear', eh ? It rings a bell, doesn't it, Prongs ?" said Sirius in a hissed voice.

"Yeah, me too Padfoot".

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good !_"they said together, smirking.


	4. Running Baths

Now, the chapters will be a little longer (I guess I'm getting a little bit better) and the Challenge is finally beginning ...

Don't forget that I do not own Harry Potter's characters !

* * *

**5. Running Baths **

Whatever Marpessa or Frank could have thought of Sirius and James (Huge ego or arrogant git), they had to admit that, as far as they were concerned, the two Marauders were pranks professionals. On the first day of the Prank and Fight Challenge, it became obvious.

Marpessa was taking her dinner in the Great Hall. She was a bit nervous, because she feared to be pranked in front of the whole school. In the morning, she had gone a bit paranoid when she had received mail and had double-checked the letter her parents sent her. Every time she had walked in the corridors, she had made sure she wouldn't be alone. So she had to hear Rose's complaint about her Charm extra-homeworks or Gwen asking her how Muggles could fly in those big things called "plane".

On his side, Frank had avoided every bit of green he had seen during the day, causing him to go crazy during Herbology lessons. But he saw no sign of Snape's hooked nose or of Bellatrix's idiot face. And now that it was dinner time, Frank was trying to convince Marpessa to relax.

"They won't do anything in front of the whole school. And there's the teachers too."

"I can't believe they'll let us go free ... I mean, it's not like the Slytherins ... They didn't even call me 'Mudblood'. It must be a trap, I'm sure ..." replied Marpessa, jumping with angst when Lily and Rose exploded in laugthers next to her. Kingsley Shacklebot had set in fire his robes while cleaning his wand on them.

"Well, they've tried you know", said Frank, glancing nervously at the laughing girls. "When we were in Potions. Don't you notice ?"

"I was a bit busy, you see. Rose's cauldron melted and her Babbling Beverage nearly burned Lily and I's feet ..."

"Blimey ! She's really clueless in Potions ... But, as I said, that Malfoy bloke was about to yell something at you, but Sirius sent him a nice Silence Charm. You sure you did see nothing ?"

"Told you. I was handling that melted cauldron ... Anyway, where's that Black ? And there's no sign of James neither."

"Looking for you lover ?" said suddenly Rose, sniggering disgracefully.

"You, Andromache, you shut - "

But a loud BANG interrupted Marpessa. The doors of the Great Hall opened suddenly.

"The Slytherins" muttered Marpessa, tensely.

"No", said Frank with a smile. "No, look !"

And she saw them, "They've lost their minds ..."

This must have been the most weird scene ever sighted at Hogwarts - including when James had set free a Snitch during breakfast in fifth year. The whole school had enjoyed Mrs Norris chasing it and Filch chasing Mrs Norris. But now, three old-fashioned legged baths were posted at the Great Hall entrance and three naked people were still in them, apparently asleep. None of the baths were moving, as if they were waiting for some kind of signal.

"It's Snape ! And the Lestrange Brothers !" yelled suddenly Bertha Jokins, a forth-year Hufflepuff.

It was true. The three Slytherins must have been caught while they were taking their baths. But how could have James and Sirius enter the Slytherins bathrooms ?

And then, a loud voice echoed in the Great Hall. A voice coming from a flying magical megaphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Salazar Circus proudly presents you the mad old-fashioned baths race, the first ever presented in England !"

The baths seemed to regain life and when the violet megaphone exploded in thousands of sparkles, the race begun. The whole school burst into laughter. Even a great deal of Slytherins could simply just enjoy the show. Never the students had witnessed something similar to those three baths racing and some of them would have gave their soul in order to capture this scene forever.

The baths had started in a spectacular way, spilling loads of hot water on the Great Hall's marble floor. Instantly, the students of each houses chanted their favourite's name, Severus Snape, hoping it would encourage his legged-bath. ..., Rastaban and Rodolphus were quickly left behind by Snape's bath velocity. Actually, it was more galloping like a horse than racing like a conventional old-fashioned bath. Nevertheless, the Lestrange brothers kept banging into each other, fighting proudly for the second place. As Rastaban's bath nearly overturned, Marpessa exclaimed "I can't believe this !"

She was laughing to tears. "If they're caught, they're no better than dead .."

"They'll never have us, as we're innocently watching the race, like everyone", said Sirius voice behind her.

"What did you do ?" She tried not to laugh, as she didn't want to please too much Sirius.

The boy made a I'm-too-sexy-for-you grin and sat next to her, saving a place for James.

"First of all, you should know it was Remus' idea ... We used that Cloak of James and that beautiful face of mine to introduce ourselves in the Slytherins bathrooms." He whispered in her ear and he was so near her, she could feel his breath on her neck. "It was easy enough to convince a girl to give me the password. Said I'll go with her to the next Hogsmeade trip. She was so happy she could have done anything for me ... Hope you're jealous, are you Cauldwell ?"

Marpessa did not blush, as she was used to that stupid behaviour of Sirius. It was like he really thought he could have any girls, because he was so handsome and so popular. The truth was he could have any _brainless_ girl ...

Marpessa poked Sirius hard to get rid of him.

"Think you're some sort of Prince Charming, do you ?" She said briskly. "You make me missed the end of the race".

It was Snape's bath who reached first the teachers' table and won the race.

"ENOUGH !" shouted suddenly Professor MacGonagall "SILENCE !"

The whole school went silent immediately and the professor cast a spell that awoke Severus, Rodolphus and Rastaban.

"I have never seen such a ridiculous exhibition ! What a disgusting behaviour ! If we ever caught the guilty ones, they can be sure they'll be expelled ! Hear my words ! Now I want all of you in their common room and I forbid you to talk ! IMMEDIATELY !"

They all stood up at once, afraid of Professor MacGonagall's livid face. Her nostrils But James and Sirius did not seem really concerned. In fact, James even said "We'll never know what will say Snivelus when he'll catch up ... Maybe he'll cry. Ah ! Can't believe they've ruined the best day of my life !" He sighed.

Lily gave him a suspicious look. "You're generally - not to say always - involved when it's about Snape, aren't you Potter ?" She said, "It wasn't you this time, was it ?"

"I'm very flattered that you think so highly of me, Evans", just replied James. He blushed and urged to find the three other Marauders. He wished so badly he could just talk to her without going red so quickly ...

* * *

_"I'll move this summer. Can't stand that Black House anymore" He had said grimly._

_"You'll leave your family ?"_

_"Family ? Would you call people who want to legalize Muggle-hunting family ?"_

_"I mean ... er Where are you going ?"_

_"James place ... The Potters are family"_

_"You sure you can do that ?"_

_"Absolutely, if I want to ! Will you ... Will you still write to me ?"_

_"Of course"_

_She had never thought of what might be Sirius out of school. The son of the "Toujours pur" House of Black ... Exactly the type of people who ended up in Slytherins. But Sirius never talked of his family, even if a lot of his cousins were at Hogwarts. He was hiding it well behind his playboy behaviour ..._

_"The owl will find me, don't you worry"_

_"Ok ... er ... Take care please"_

_"Yeah I say don't worry ... We'll see each other in September."_

_"Right ..."_

_'"I say don' worry !"_

_Then he had kissed her, just in case ..._


	5. Flying Fireworks

Lot of updates to come. But for now, Chapter 6 ! Well I have nothing special to say about it, 'cause the big chapter's the seventh ... There's another flashback at the end of the chapter, in italic ! 

oh, and remember that I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters ...

* * *

**6. Flying Fireworks**

The running baths soon became part of Hogwarts History. Everyone - including the teachers and the Headmaster - was convinced it was a Marauders prank, as were nearly all pranks in the school. But there was absolutely no proof of it. As it was Remus who had planned this race (the Locomotor Charm was his favourite one), the prank had been carefully thought and no one was able to find out if the Marauders were really involved or not. James and Sirius had used the Invisibility Cloak in order to introduce themselves in the Slytherins bathrooms. So Snape, Rodolphus and Rastaban had never seen their attackers. Then, the Locomotor Charm had been a bit of a joke, as James and Sirius had previously used it on four-poster bed to get revenge on an insolent second-year (he had proclaimed himself the Prankster Master and had flood the Marauders' room). And the Slytherin girl who had given them the password was so excited about her Hogsmeade trip with Sirius, she would never risk ruining it by opening too much her mouth.

Concerning Marpessa and Frank, they were very happy that the Challenge had begun so well. But they were still nervous, as the four Slytherins would no doubtfully take a terrible revenge.

September was a peculiar month for Marpessa. Never had she been called "Mudblood" so many times, but never had her friends and her sent so many jinxes on the Slytherins. Without even knowing its existence, Rose, Lily and Gwen took an active part in the Challenge. Rose was Desilusioning a Slytherin a day and it was often Bellatrix who disappeared ... Lily, as far she was concerned, couldn't stand Rastaban git's face (after all, she was also a Muggle-born) and she took the habit of sending him Slug Curses or Jelly Leg Spell everytime they met. And Alice, was casting a Shied Charm around her friends and her spell was so strong, no counter-jinxes could break it.

"I still don't understand why the Slytherins attack us so often", said Lily one day, after a particularly rough encounter.

"They just hate us" replied Alice, who was cleaning her robes. Rastaban had vomited some slugs on them and Bellatrix had drooled a lot while she was under a Tickling Charm.

"Or they might be jealous ..." said Rose, rearranging her hair, "Bellatrix's just so ugly, she might just want the secret of my incredible beauty !"

"Which beauty, Rose ? Are you talking of you first name's beauty ?" said Marpessa with a malicious smile on her lips.

"Beware, I shall Disiluse you !"

* * *

During next week, Quidditch practises began and James, the new Captain, made his team work as hard as if they were going to the Quidditch Cup. Twice a week, no matter how hard it rained, they learned new moves, tried some new techniques and even did some meditation to raise their spirits. But, it didn't really work very well because Sirius couldn't concentrate more than one minute and he kept pinching his teammates while their eyes were shut. By the end of September, Professor MacGonagall had forgot all about impartiality and had nearly booked the Quidditch Pitch every night, to make sure her House Team would train well. She might shout at James once a week, yet she knew he was probably the best Seeker Gryffindor ever had. And Professor MacGonagall did not want to hand the Quidditch Cup to Professor Slughorn, the Slytherin's House Head, as she thought it matched so well with her office colours.

But as the match drew nearer and nearer, the Quidditch practises' atmosphere changed rather drastically. The Slytherins, who weren't even concerned by the match (Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw), had decided to show up every evening, in order to boo the Gryffindor team. Sure, there was some Bellatrix under that, because Snape wasn't that popular. He could not have convinced that whole crowd to waste its time like that. After all, the Slytherins really looked like they were enjoying shouting names or yelling "Mudblood" during two hours, without even drawing attention to them. The Gryffindor Team did not even bother looking at them. In fact, it became quickly boring, even for the Slytherins, and James and Sirius immediately took advantage of the situation. The week preceding the match, it ended up being a fight between the two Marauders and Snape.

"Strange, don't you think ?" said Rose to Marpessa. It was the day before the match and Rose was looking suspiciously at the Slytherins. "There's something going on, I tell you"

"They must be planning to steal your beauty's secret", said Marpessa, leaving her broom in the ---. "If I were you, I'd watch myself tonight. They'll maybe try to sneak in our dormitory ..."

"Ridiculous ! That would clearly lead them to their loss ..." she replied "Confronting me ! I shall Desiluse them all !"

"Hey, have you two seen James and Sirius ?" asked suddenly Remus, who joined the girls."They disappeared after they've told Snape he should go and play with his chemistry set".

"Hiya Remus !" squeaked Rose, going red on the cheek.

"Don't you remember ? It's Friday. The last Friday of the month." said Marpessa, looking exasperated.

"Hi Rose ! Oh ... Friday, I forgot !"sighed Remus "Well, see you later, Marpessa, Rose !"

"See you !" said Rose in a high-pitched voice.

And he run to the castle, closely followed by Rose's purple eyes. And then she asked :

"What so special Friday, the last Friday of the month ?"

"James will be asking Lily out", explained Marpessa.

It was true. He was doing so since three years.

"Pathetic git ... Anyway, she must be well hidden, somewhere in the castle. Or maybe she finally tried the Vanishing Toilets"

Rose smirked. She really did have fun hearing Lily complaining about Potter's behaviour. She also thought it was a good thing he was so persistent, because, according to herself, James and Lily were bound to end up together. And Rose hated to be wrong when it comes to love-related guesses.

"He should try asking her in a more ... romantic way. I mean, Dungbombs, it's not something you throw at a girl to get her attention."

"For once, you're pretty right. He's hopeless", said Marpessa, glancing in the direction of the Slytherins, who were still hanging around the Quidditch Pitch.

"What do you mean, 'for once' ?" cried Rose in an offended tone

* * *

Saturday finally came and the whole school walked to the Quidditch Pitch. In no more than ten minutes, hundreds of sutdents were cheering and singing in the high platforms. Of course, the Slytherins were very visible : all wearing bright green as if their team was playing. But their mobilisation was nothing compare to the red and gold flood of people that were forming the Gryffindors. They were carrying tall flashy banners and they even had bewitched one of them to make the grat lion on it roar.

In the changing room, James' peptalk was abnormally short, as he was still troubled by the fact that Lily had preferred to spend the evening in Moaning Myrtle's toilets rather than answering him "no" one more time. Sirius wasn't exactly helping his friend : he was flirting with Artemisia Davis, the new Keeper. The Marauder's face wore his too well known I'-m-going-to-seduce-you-and-you're-going-to-beg-me-to-go-out look. In fact, in the Gryffindor changing room, it was like none of the team members were concerned by the upcoming match. Hopefully, one or two minutes before the Quidditch match began, Marpessa and Cassiopeia Reed (who had been comforting James) heard Mrs Hooch's yells.

"YOU LOT COME NOW OR THAT'LL BE TWO HUNDREDS-NIL TO THE ONLY TEAM ON THE PITCH BEFORE YOU COULD SAY 'QUIDDITCH' !"

But, despite all those sentimental worries, the Gryffindors remained definitely the best on the Pitch. In no more thant five minutes, it was sixty-nil to them. The three Chasers flew so fast, the Ravenclaws couldn't get the Quaffle and the Beaters just hadn't time to hit them. When Marpessa made the seventh goal for the Gryffindors (the crownd cheered so madly, it was impossible to hear the Slytherins sing "God Rest Ye, Merry Mudblood"), James finally caught a glimpse of the Snitch. It was flying near the Ravenclaw's goalhoops, not far from the depressed Keeper. In no time, the excellent Seeker dived for it, while his Ravenclaw's alter ego was still gazing around.

The whole Gryffindor screamed : they knew victory was theirs, because James had never failed catching the Snitch. But something stopped James abruptly when he was ten feet from the Snitch : his broom's tail suddently caught in fire, causing him to nearly fall. Green sparkles emerged from the fire and spelled clearly the following words, so everyone could read them : "SALAZAR'S REVENGE". Twenty feet higher, Sirius had exactly the same trouble and he nearly knocked himself down when he tried to extinguish the fire with his Beater's bat. Then, a loud scream echoed throughout the Pitch. Marpessa was gripping tightly her broomstick, her eyes closed as green sparkles spelled "MUDBLOOD" under her fluffy-haired head.

And, as a final act, it all burst at once. The three broom's tails exploded in noisy and flashy fireworks and giant emerald green letters formed theses words "1-1 : WATCH OUT GODRIC".

* * *

_"Sure you wanna keep our relationship secret ?" asked Sirius, bemused._

"Oh yes ! Could you imagine the reaction of the girls ? It would be, er, wild, you see ..." she had said.

"Ah, I must admit a couple of them would be disappointed ..." said Sirius, smiling dreamily.

"A couple ? About a hundred ! They're all crazy about you and -"

"A hundred ? Well, I'm not really suprised -"

"Sirius, are you listening to me ?"

"Of course, honey, of course ..." he said, smirking.

"Please, save your honey for the other girls." she had replied briskly.

"I know. So, secrecy ? If you want it, I want it, all right ? And this is kinda exciting, isn't it ?"

So Sirius Black, the cocky Marauder, had a girlfriend and no students in Hogwarts (even James) knew about it.


	6. Truth Discovered

I post it now, because if I don't I'll forget and it'll take me a week or two to remember I didn't post it XD (simple isn't it ?). This is my favourite chapter I think, well of one of my favourite ... Anyway, have fun reading it and I wouldn't say no to a review ! Don't forget I do not own any of these characters, except a few you'll recognize 'cause they're not in Harry Potter usually !

* * *

**7. Truth Discovered**

The Slytherins' revenge quite astonished the students. The teachers and the Headmaster were not very impressed by the prank. Thay had understood that the Marauders and Severus Snape were up to something bigger than what the students could ever think of. Still, they did not say a word about what happened at the Quidditch Match, as they were looking forwards the next major prank. On the other hand, the students started thinking that Gryffindor and Slytherin's old rivalty had taken a new turn since the Marauders and Snape were in seventh-year. Perhaps, it was like they had always planned to fight to their full capicity during their last year. And the girls - as Sirius had predicted - really loved pranksters. They giggled more than ever at the sight of one of the Marauders, asking them autographs or begging them to got out. Everyday, it was becoming more and more pathetic, as the girls literaly lined up to talk to Sirius, James or Remus (but not Peter, sorry !). And finally, when she had waited nearly half-an-hour, Euphrosyna Smith, the red-haired Grace, asked James to go out with her during next Hogsmead Trip.

"And he said 'yeah, of course darling !' ... ! Can't believe you let him do that, Lily !" said Rose, who seemed to be personnaly offended by James's attitude.

"He can go out with the Giant Squid if he wants, it's none if my business ! I should have guessed sooner he was behind that bath race !" replied angrily Lily. She was very clever and was among the few suspicious students who knew that something important was going on between Godric and Salazar.

"But you are bound to end with him ! It's written in the sky, I've seen it in my Cristal Orb during Divination, even the birds outside our flying in pairs! You can't escape your destiny Lily ! And first of all, you shouldn't have avoided him last Friday."

"Miss Hastings, your personal life may be very interesting, but could you concentrate on that bullfrog you're supposed to turn into a handbag !" said briskly Professor MacGonagall.

Rose shut up, but she kept glancing furiously at the three Graces, growling everytime they giggled.

Meanwhile, Marpessa, who had produced a wonderful black leather bag , was in deep conversation with Frank and Remus. She did not really appreciate the Slytherin's prank and was now more determinated than ever to make Snape and Bellatrix eat their own wands. And she did not fear to stick the wands in other orifices than the mouth - perhaps those who didn't see very often the daylight.

"We definitly need to come up with something ... unusual", said Marpessa, exasparated at the sight of Sirius flirting with Aglaia. He was showing her a fluffly pink bag, who had the shape of a heart.

"We should Transfigure Bellatrix into a pig or a monkey ..." said Frank, trying to immobilize his bullfrog.

"It wouldn't make any difference" said wisely Remus, "And I fear they might use some unusual tricks too ... don't you think Marpessa ?"

He quickly looked at Marpessa, his light grey eyes filling with sadness.

"He won't go that far", she muttered, patting softly Remus on his shoulder, "Dumbledore would kill him ..."

"You must be right ..." sighed Remus. As Frank didn't know what they were talking about, Remus added "It looks like James's finally tired of Lily."

"I don't think so" replied Frank, grinning. "It's an old technique ... He's trying to make her jealous by going out with the first girl he can ..."

"Well, from what I've heard, it doesn't work at all. Lily just doesn't care about him", said Marpessa, Transfiguring her quills into lollipops.

"Maybe that Euphrosyna will make him forget all about Lily", suggested Remus, still working on his half-Transfigured bullfrog. "Ah, what am I saying ? Next thing we'll know, he'll ask her for Halloween !"

And his green handbag croaked, as it seemed to approve.

* * *

"Well, if you don't find your stupid cat now, I'll go !"

"Waaaaiiiit !"

"At the Library, in five minutes !"

And Marpessa passed through the Fat Lady Portrait, leaving a nearly crying Rose who had lost her cat. Marpessa had promised her friend to help her in Potions, but she didn't have all evening. As Rose couldn't find Toffee, her black cat, it seemed to be more important than the three cauldrons she'd melted since the beginning of year.

"That cat ! If she doesn't show up before eight, I leave !" murmured Marpessa to herself.

"Hey Cauldwell ! Wandering alone in the corridors ?" It was Sirius who quickly rearranged his hair and sent her one of his dazzling smiles.

"And you ? You're hunting Black, aren't you ? Looking for the two girls you didn't ask to go out with yet ?"

"Oh ... Savage, I see" he said, winking.

But she didn't have time to play and she just headed for the staircases, ignoring Sirius and his handsome features.

On the other hand, Sirius gazed at her : he was having some naughty thoughts of his. He smirked and didn't notice the old wizard who was looking down at him from his protrait.

"Tuck your shirt, young lad !" he yelled suddenly.

"Shirt ? I don't wear any ..." replied Sirius, jumping.

"I said : tuck in !"

"Right" mumbled Sirius, putting his hands in his pockets. He turned around, planning to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, in order to flirt a bit before sleeping.

"Hey Black ! Lost you little Potty friend, have you ?"

"Bella ..." said Sirius, sniggering. He found himself surrounded by her cousin, Rodolphus, Rastaban and that dear old Snape. "What happened to you all ? Forgot your your password ? Nah, let me think ... Ah ! You're going to the monkey-ass-look-alike-faces meeting, aren't you ?"

He smirked and decided to leave them there, as they were not really interesting. But the four Slytherins appeared to have some other plans, so they blocked the corridor.

"Wait little ickle Blacky !" babbled Bellatrix, casting a spell on him. But Sirius avoided it easily and replied by sending her cousin a Stunning Spell. She triped and fell, all stiff, her face looking more stupid than ever.

"Expelliarmus !" yelled Snape, exhibiting his yellow teeth in a twisted smile. "I'll take care of this, if you please", he added, catching Sirius's wand.

The Marauder face fell, as he found himself surrounded by three Slytherins who did not have any particular affection for him. This could get really nasty and no fell-on-your-knees-baby smile of his could save him this time.

"What aboud a nice little Slug Curse ?" asked Snape, his greasy noise twitching. He was absolutly thrilled.

"Enjoying yourself, are you, Snivelly ? Wetting your pants with excitment ?" Sirius scoffed at him.

"Furnunculus !" cried someone. The jet of brown sparkles hit Snape in the belly and his face became istantly covered by big red pimples. "Densaugeo ! Tarantallegra !" Rodolphus found himself with teeth bigger than his squared hands and Rastaban's legs started dancing madly. The Slytherins had to retrieve as fast as they could, the Lestrange brothers carrying Bellatrix.

"Marpessa, my savior !" exclaimed Sirius, a wide smile spreading on his gorgeous face. At this very moment, no girl on Earth could have resisted him.

"I saw them coming" explained Marpessa, offering a helping hand. She was smiling brightly and her blue eyes were glowing in very peculiar way, as were Sirius's. Once stood up, he didn't let go her hand.

"Didn't you say you were busy tonight ?" he asked in a hushed voice, wrapping his arms around her waist. Marpessa didn't have time to answer : their faces were so close, their noses almost touched . Sirius kissed her eagerly, hugging her tightly.

"Hold on, Sirius, hold on ..." she wishepered between two kisses, her eyes still closed "Anyone could see us here !"

"Frankly Darling, I don't give a damn !"

His shining black eyes and that little dimple on the corner of his mouth were just irresistible.

"Oh well ..." sighed Marpessa. And she kissed him. They had not seen each other in private since two weeks, as the Challenge and the Quidditch took all their free time.

* * *

"That mischievous Toffee ! He's useful when he wants ... Good idea I had ... Oh yeah, good idea, a cat hidden in her hair !"

On her way to the Library, Rose sniggered alone, in a very disgraceful way. She was so pleased with herself. She had sent a Stunning Spell to her cat, Toffee, while he had been hiding in Aglaia's pretty blonde hair. But, "accidently", she had missed her spell and burned every single golden hair of Aglaia. Of course, Toffee had escaped the spell and had not been hurt. This way, Rose thought the road was clear for Marpessa. She could have Sirius, as her main ennemy was offside, crying in a bed in the Hospital Wing.

"Then I'll make some pimples grow on Euphrosyna's cute little face and the Lily-James affair's in the pocket ! Oh Rose, you're too good ... Simply too good !"

She giggled, patting her own shoulder, and turned in a little corridor, leading to the Library.

And she saw them. Her eyes litteraly popped out of their orbits and her mouth opened widely as if she had been Debilised this one's private joke with myself, see the explanation at the end of the chapter. Sirius and Marpessa were kissing and it could surely not be taken as a little friendly kiss on the cheek. The two of them were hugging each other more and more tightly, as if they were trying to become one.

"Are ... Are ... you ... seing what I'm ... seeing ?" asked weakly Rose to the portrait next to her.

"I'm afraid so" said the wizard on the painting.

There was a long silence, only interrupted by the sound of Sirius and Marpessa's robes crumpling .

"He still didn't tuck his shirt" said finally the wizzard.

"OH MY GOD !" cried at once Rose. She could no longer restrain herself. "OH MY GOD !"

Sirius and Marpessa jumped together, stopping abruptly to kiss.

"What the ..." mumbled Sirius.

"Andromache !" yelled Marpessa, stepping aside from Sirius "What on earth are you doing here ?"

"You told me to join you at the library ..." pleaded Rose, raising her eyebrows in a very puppy way. "And you ... and him ... what are you doing exactly ? Seeing each other in private ? Having secret rendezvous ? I knew it ! I JUST KNEW IT ! SAW IT IN MY CRISTAL ORB !" She became so excited, she looked like a little annoying dog, bouncing everywhere.

Sirius and Marpessa glanced at each other and smirked. Then, they each seized firmly a Rose's arm and squeezed her between them, so she couldn't move.

"If you tell a word -"

"A single word -"

"About what you've just seen -"

"Everything you've seen -"

"We shall turn you into a beetle -"

"A very ugly beetle -"

"And we shall shut you in a box -"

"A very little and very dark box-"

"Understand -"

"Have you ?"

"Er ... yes" squeaked Rose, smiling weakly "Gotcha ..."

* * *

Debilised : a verb made from the word "débile" in French, meaning "stupid, idiot". Like if thespell was causing stupidity ! 


	7. Detentions and Delivery

I thought I would update this week-end, but as I worked Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday well ... Here I am, Tuesday !

I arranged a bit the story (put chapters 1 & 2 together as the first chapter wasn't really one) ... I think this story'll end when it'll be Christmas (I mean Christmas in the story) and I'll make another story that'll cover the end of the year ... Otherwise, the Challenge won't be hmm ... the main story for a few chapters (after all, they're teens and they have love problems) but it'll come back very strongly ...

I do not own any Harry Potter characters ...

* * *

**8. Detentions and Delivery**

It took half-an-hour to train Rose to hold her tongue and to make her swear she would say absolutly nothing about Marpessa and Sirius's relationship. Still, when Sirius had left the girls, Marpessa was worried about the situation. The secret she'd been keeping was finally discovered by someone. But, everytime she had imagined Sirius and her being caught, it was Lily and not Rose who discovered the truth. Thus, the situation was dangerous, as Rose was far more curious and undisciplined than Lily.

"So how long has it been ? How did you meet ? Did he seduce you first or did you seduce him ? Why are you keeping this all secret ? Why didn't you tell your best friends ? Are you seeing him frequently ? Did you meet his parents ? Does he kiss well or does Aglaia exagerate ?"

Rose's questions seemed to be endless and Marpessa answered to them all in an annoyed voice, sighing every two seconds.

"It started during our fifth-year ... He seduced me first, but it took him months ... Thought it would be better for my safety to keep our relationship secret ... His parents hate Muggle-born, well not only his parents, his whole family is er ... very special ... And Aglaia never kissed Sirius !"

Marpessa yawned, blushing a bit as she remembered all those moments spent with Sirius.

"Hey Rose, isn't your Toffee, there ?" she exclaimed suddenly, pointing a little black cat hidden behind a tall and shiny armour.

"What ?Tthat bloody cat has escaped again !"

Hearing his mistress's tone of voice (not very friendly), Toffee decided it would be better for him to run away, and he did it swiftly, throughout the Entrance Hall.

"Toffee ! Come bak here !" yelled Rose, at the top of her voice.

"Hush ! If Filch caught us here, we're not better than dead !" muttered Marpessa, holding her friend by the arm.

"I can't let him go away ! I have an authority to maintain !" said Rose, escaping as quickly as her cat did previously. She had totally forgotten that it was ten and that no students were supposed to be out of their Common Room.

Marpessa, left alone in the corridor, finally followed her friend, in order to help her catch the cat before someone else, perhaps Filch or Mrs Norris, found them. It wasn't very easy to chase Toffee silently and more difficult to send a curse to him while he was zigzaging, but Rose managed to get out her wand and to aim.

"Stupefix !" she cried triumphantly, sure she would not miss Toffee. True, she didn't no miss her spell and true,once again, she did aim very well. Only one thing went wrong: the little black cat had jumped on something enormous and very ugly which revealed itself to be Argus Filch, the Caretaker of Hogwarts. The spell hit him on the chest and he fell on the floor with a loud "BANG". Avoiding the crash, Toffee had fled and hit Mrs Norris while racing. Filch's cat immediatly showed her claws and the two cats started fighting noisily, ignoring the Caretaker's stiff body. Very anxious about the fact that they could be discovered in front of a Stupefied Filch, Marpessa tried to jinx Toffee but ended up cursing Mrs Norris ... At least, the cats were silent now.

"Rose, we'll be expelled for that !" she said blankly.

"It's a disaster, no one will believe our story ..." said Rose in a feeble voice.

"CAULDWELL ! HASTINGS ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ?"

It was Coldstuck, the old DADA professor, who seemed delighted to find two outlaws Gryffindors, one stunned Argus Filch and one stunned Mrs Norris. He could not repress a cold laugh and his nostrils were quivering with impatience.

"Fifty points from Gryffindors !" he said loudly, like if he had just been promoted Minister of Magic, "Detentions and a little private chat with your HeadHouse. Professor MacGonnagal will be very interested by your explanations of this ... unusual situation !"

* * *

Marpessa woke up at dawn next morning. The four other girls were still sleeping and she could hear one of them snoring . She was not very happy about what happened last night, wether it was the fact that Rose knew all about Sirius and her, or the fact that MacGonagall broke her voice shouting at them half-an-hour. Obviously, the Professor did not believe their cat-pursuit story. Ah, that Sirius ! Marpessa regreted (not a very long time) that he had a face (and a body) so charming ... It always took her a strong will to tell him "no". After dressing herself quickly, Marpessa headed to the Great Hall, avoiding carefully Mrs Norris and her extremly grumpy master. Filch was, if it was possible, even more than usually.

The Great Hall was empty and Marpessa was eating slowly her eggs, when someone suddenly sat beside her.

"Sirius, you won't believe what happened -"

"It's not him", said the boy. He had the same silky black hair than Sirius, but except that precise detail, he had no resemblances with his older brother. He was short, not tall, skinny (no muscles !) and had a very weird hooked nose who gave him the profile of a vulture. Regulus Black was a true Black, no doubt.

"What do you want ?" asked coldly Marpessa.

"Could you give this letter to my brother ?". He put an envelope on the table, as he didn't want to touch a Mudblood hand.

"I see you still call him your brother. 'Thought your mother blasted him ... Anyway, why don't you give him that rubbish yourself ?"

"I know you've been to his house this summer. He may no react as strongly with you as he would with me", said Regulus in a hushed voice, like a hissing "Have a good day".

He left Marpessa who was staring the letter, a bad feeling growing inside her. News from the Black family could not be good.

"What's that letter ?" asked Lily, sitting in front of her friend.

"News from home ..." replied Marpessa, coughing and hiding the envelope in her pocket.

"Ah ? Your parents are -"

At this very moment, James and Euphrosyna entered the Great Hall, hand in hand. Lily glanced at them and bit violently in her croissant. She could not stand that couple, they looked so stupid together ... And what was James finding so incredible about that scarlet woman ?

* * *

"Having fun, Prongs, are you ?" said Remus, during the Charm class.

They were practising the Protean Charm on which they would be asked at their N.E.W.T. This was among the hardest Charm they had to perform and some incidents sould be occuring during the course.

"Er ... The Protean Charm's not really my favourite", answered James, who was winking every second to Euphrosyna.

"I mean, Euphrosyna ... It's not serious, eh ?"

"Yes it is. Why wouldn't it be, Moony ?" said James, bemused.

"And lily ?"

"Lily what ?" he said, trying no to look concerned. But his reddening cheeks betrayed him. "Oh well", he mumbled, "Maybe I'm still thinking about her ... sometimes ..."

"Gorgeous girlfriend you have there, Prongs !" yelled suddenly Sirius, squeezing himself between his two friends.

"Where were you, Padfoot ?" asked Remus, raising his eyebrows.

"Concluding with a fan", said Sirius laughing in his dog-like way. But inside his pocket, his hand was gripping firmly his letter.

"You sure ? 'Cause ... Talking of conclusions ... You're not doing any lately, am I mistaking Padfoot ?" said James, sniggering.

"What did I just say ? This year will be a busy one, the ladies are wild, I swear !" declared solemnly Sirius, his hand on his heart.

"We mean that you're flirting with girls as usual, but we actually never see you kissing them like you used to do everywhere ...every hour of the day ..." explained Remus.

"Ah ! That's because I found some new dark places where I can bring them ... Very dark places !" He smirked.

"You sure ? Euphrosyna told me Aglaia's always complaining about your strange behaviour. She said you're flirting but you won't go er ... any further. See what I mean, mate ?" said James, sending imaginary kisses to his Grace.

Sirius threw a dark look to his friend and groaned a bit, like dog.

"You're little sweetheart's just jealous of Aglaia, 'cause I never paid attention to her. Never really liked red hair ..." said casually Sirius, executing his Protean Charm as easily as if he had been performing a simple Levitating Charm.

James and Remus glanced at each other, their eyebrows highly raised. They would have liked to go on with their interrogation, as they knew very well that Sirius did not tell them the whole truth, but they were abruptly interupted by a flying Professor Flitwick. Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones's Protean Charm had accidently met and caused a little explosion.

* * *

"Hey Cauldwell !" yelled Sirius at the Gryffindor table, in the Great Hall.

He was five seats from her, but instead of getting on his feet and to walk towards her, he had decided that it was less effort to shout and disturb everyone.

"Heard you're joining the Detention's Addicts Club ! Got yourself in trouble with old Filch ? Stunned his cat, haven't you ?"

Every single Gryffindors - and every Hogwarts students - could hear that. A lot of them laughed, some applauded, as the Caretaker and Mrs Norris were not very popular among the students. Marpessa went all red and she shot a death glare to Sirius. But before she could say anything, Lily replied fiercily :

"You should shut up Black ! Detention's like a hobby for you isn't it ? Don't you spend all your free time in it ?"

"Ooooh ! Evans ! Going as well ?"

"No !" she said, offended.

"So why do you think you're concerned then ? I'm talking to your adorable little friend", said Sirius in a mocking voice.

He winked at Marpessa and produced a wonderful I-am-the-king-of-you-all-ladies which made almost all the girls sighing.

"It was an accident, nothing else !" went on Lily, his face growing red with anger. "Nothing like you or that Potter jerk ! You're doing your stupid pranks on purpose !"

"Stunning Filch and its cat ! It must have been carefully planned !"

"Who're you calling jerk, Evans ?" demanded James, standing up.

"You, git ! You should recognize yourself, it's been years now ! Big-headed idiot, pathetic fool, egoistical -"

"Evans ! Detention ! You're a Head Girl, you should be a shame of yourself !"

"Professor I er ... They provoked me ..."

"In my office ! You know they're always teasing you ! Now !" said the harsh voice of Professor MacGonagall. "And I don't think you need to end that list of yours !"

James and Sirius waved goodbye at Lily, laughing to tears.


	8. Forbidden Forest

This chapter became so long I had to cut it, so this is sort of the first part ... So, their adventures in the Forbidden Forest will end next chapter ! And I'll work hard these weeks, I'll try to write as much chapters as I can in order to have them corrected before my editor (the girl who's kindly correcting my English) moved to Quebec city ... (university ...)

oh and thanks to burningstar14, my second reviewer I'm sorry to tell you, you'll be even more pissed offat Lily if you were already "

disclaimer : I do no own any Harry Potter characters

**

* * *

9. The Forbidden Forest**

That Friday had been a dull one for Marpessa and she was somehow glad when the evening came. After hearing Lily complaining about James (he was now the big-headed jerk with a brainless girl) every minutes of the day, it was now more clear than ever that the Head Girl actually liked it when the Marauder asked her to go out. Yes, it was Friday, the last Friday of the month, and James had planned to spend the evening with Euphrosyna. And the Grace would be making sure her boyfriend would forget all about that also red-head Evans. According to Remus's recordings, it was the second time James was missing his Friday, last Friday of the month one-way rendezvous. The first time, he had been attacked by Snape and a third eye erupted on his face. Still he had tried to find Lily, but Madam Pomfrey had bound him on his hospital bed. This evening, he was retained by two arms and a pulpy mouth.

Marpessa, Rose and Alice had a hard time with a very likely Lily who was giving detention to all the students who seemed to be happy. She seemed determined to ignore the fact that detentions concerned her as well. Finally, Alice got out her wand and sent a Petrificus Totalus Curse to Lily, while the Head Girl was shouting after a couple of fifth-year. Marpessa and Rose had to carry their friend to the Entrance Hall. They decided to exit the Gryffindor Common Room very discreetly, in order to avoid the Marauders stupid jokes about Stunned Filch and Stunned Mrs Norris. Rose had Disilused Marpessa and Lily and had tried to do so on herself, but still she was not able. So, wearing an ugly old-fashionned brown cloak, Rose passed through the Fat Lady Portrait, relieved that neither James, Sirius, Remus or Peter were no where to be seen. They probably had better things to do, like trying to drown Snape in the Vanishing Toilets. The three girls kept hiding themselves until they reached the Great Hall, in case they would have an encounter with the Caretaker. He had probably nothing else to do than torment students ...

Argus Filch, Rubeus Hagrid and three identical Hufflepuffs boys were waiting near the gigantic oak doors of Hogwarts. The Caretaker's left eye kept twitching and he had a weird twisted grin when he saw Rose, Lily and Marpessa coming. He said absolutely nothing, but the girls could hear him groaning.

"I wonder if some of them'll come back in one piece ..." he murmured, before leaving Hagrid and the students, Mrs Norris following him.

Hagrid glanced at thim, raising his enormous shoulders. He was carrying teapots, as if they were going to take tea in the Forest.

"Ah now, we can go", he growled, smiling at the six students, "They'll be waitin' fer us ..."

"They ?" repeated one of the Hufflepuff boy, his face suddenly growing paler.

"Yeh've not been told, have yeh ? The Thestrals need a little er ... extra-care these times."

The students swallowed their saliva with great difficulty. The Thestrals were not dangerous - unless someone really wanted to be hurt - but, considering the fact that in daylight they were slightly frightening (seen or not), at night their skeletons silhouettes would become rather creepy. But Hagrid was acting just like they were on a pleasant walk to get some fresh air.

Hogwarts grounds were forming strange dark and curved shapes, only lighten up by the pale shine of the moon. Looking at it, a bright silver ball, Marpessa felt relieved that it was not the full moon. The Forbidden Forest was unwelcoming enough, there was no need of a werewolf and its mocking friends. Hagrid was leading Marpessa, Rose, Lily and the three Hufflepuff boys towards an obscure and narrow path which ended in a small clearing. Between the trees' branches, shaped like hooked fingers, a few stars could be seen.

"Remember ? You stick with me and there'll be no problems", said Hagrid, loudly. Indeed, the giant Gatekeeper was acting like if he was on a romantic trip. The shadows and the proximity of a wide monsters bestiaries did not affect him at all.

"Why do we have to er ... check the Thestrals at night ?" asked one of the Hufflepuff boys. A tone of panic disturbed his voice.

"They're nocturnal ... Don' really appreciate to be wakin' up durin' the day !"

"Er ... What do they need ? you said 'little extra-care' ?" said Rose, admiring the scenery timidly.

"Two of them are havin' arthritis, we'll have to er ... relieve them a bit."

What could relieve a Thestral suffering from arthritis ? Marpessa and Rose never found out. At this very moment, a flight of owls and bats dived above their heads, in a swirl of feathers and couinements. The three Hufflepuffs boys yelled, panicing like if they were attacked by wild beasts, and they just ran in three different directions, ignoring Hagrid shouting at them to come back. For a few seconds, Hagrid, Rose, Marpessa and Lily could see the tall shadows of the Hufflepuffs moving away, until they faded among the trees.

"Don' leave me ! You'll get lost !" still cried Hagrid.

He seemed clearly taken aback for a while and, when he finally regained confidence, he said :

"Wait fer me here, girls. I'll go and get them. Lily, you come with me"

"But er -"

"Hagrid, you -"

"No worries, I'll come back soon with the lads."

He and Lily walked throughout the bushes and branches and disapeared as quickly as the Hufflepuffs did.

"Rose, we'll need to remember our Defense against ... Er ... Rose ?"

Marpessa turned around : Rose had vanished.

"Rose, if you're hiding, it's not funny at all ... " muttered Marpessa.

As a Gryffindor, Marpessa had no lack of courage, but it did not mean she did not feel fear. This time, panick seized her, as she remembered the few times she'd been in the Forbidden Forest.

"Rose ?" she tried again, but a very feeble voice.

The Forbidden Forest was surrounding her and she just couldn't figure out how many beasts could be lurking among the trees ...Once, she had visited (though, this was not exactly the correct word to use) the Forest with the Marauders, to prove she could keep their many secrets. It has been like an initiation and all she could recall from this night was that Giant Spiders did not like being disturbed in their sleep ... Marpessa hoped Rose had not met one these creatures ... Finally, she steadied herself, wand out and high. But suddenly, she heard a sound behind her and, when she turned around, ready to face a dragon, she let out a yell. A huge, dark shadow, that seemed almost unreal, jumped on her and made her fall and roll over the ground. Screaming as loudly as she could, she forgot all about magic and started hitting her attacker in a very Muggle-like way. Then, she recognized him.

"Sirius ! It's you, I'm so glad, I er ...", she mumbled, breathing heavily.

The shaggy black dog was licking conscientiously her face.

"So you followed us, didn't you ?" added Marpessa, patting the dog. "Good thing, 'cause we're all lost ... Rose disappeared, I fear she might have encountered some of those giant spiders ... We'll have to find her ..."

"You're talking to a dog ?" asked Rose, suddenly appearing in Marpessa's vision field. "Where does it come from ? It's so huge ..."

"Er dunno ..." replied Marpessa, standing up slowly. "Where were you ? You really freaked me out ... thought something grabbed you !"

"Oh er, I thought I saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack", said Rose, looking thoughtfully at the jet-black dog.

"A what ?"

Sirius barked and it sounded just like he was having a good laugh.

"A Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Thomas Lovegood told me about them" explained Rose, twisting some of her hair absent-mindly.

She was still staring at Sirius.

"He looks like the Grim ... But I don't think the Grim would lick you like that" said Rose, somehow she seemed disappointed no to have meet the Grim " ... Anyway, shall we follow him ?"

Marpessa leaned at Sirius, scratching hard the back of his ears.

"Could you bring us back to the castle ?" she asked.

The dog's half-closed eyes seemed to answer "Just a little bit more scratching and it'll be OK".


	9. Arthritis and Oil

Last chapter with my corrector well, the story will be corrected anyway ...

It's the sequel to chapter 9 (or should I say 8 ?)

**

* * *

10. Arthritis and Oil**

Sirius's tail wagging, he leaded the girls in a small path that he, James, Remus and Peter had made during their seven years of wandering in the Forbidden Forest. He knew it by heart and had took it no later than a week ago, during full moon. Marpessa's heartbeats were now absolutely normal and she was no longer breathing like she had been drowned in the Vanishing Cabinet. Rose was still peering everywhere in order to discover the truth about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack that was supposed to live in the Forbidden Forest. But maybe Thomas Lovegood was a bit weird, after all ... Maybe that was why he kept wearing those big pink glasses which, he said, were making him able to see through the walls. Suddenly, Rose's purple eyes fell upon something big that might be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

"Oh ! Marpessa, a Thestral ! There !" muttered Rose. "Hagrid might be near ..."

"D'you think this one's having arthritis ?"

"How could we tell ... ?"

The two of them had always been able to see Thestrals, at least, always since they were at Hogwarts. Both had seen Death a while ago. They did not really like to be reminded of it each time they saw Thestrals, while their fellow students saw nothing but thin air. Marpessa, who was living with her mother and aunt in the Muggle World, had seen her teenage cousin committing suicide when she was ten. On the other hand, in the Wizard world, a six years old Rose had seen her little baby sister die at birth in St-Mungo Hospital. The girls said nothing for a while, staring at the Thestral. As far as he was concerned, Sirius had not yet seen Death (though this would unfortunately happen), but, as a dog, he could smell the strong blood smell of the Thestral.

"Ah girls, found yeh !"

It was the familiar voice of Hagrid who woke up Marpessa and Rose.

"Yeh shouldn' have moved ..."

The Giant Gamekeeper was closely followed by a triumphant looking Lily and threeupset Hufflepuff boys.

"We were a bit lost ..." explained Marpessa.

"And this dog ?" asked Lily.

"Found it wandering ..."

Finally, Marpessa, Lily and Rose discovered how a Thestral could be relieved of its arthritis. None of them had gone on with Care of the Magical Creatures, so they had some little trouble with the cure. It was quite simple to understand : a bit of oil on the joints. But, in a more practical way, it was a bit like trying to wash a reluctant dog, except that a dog was less gigantic and less dangerous than a Thestral. Sirius by her side, Marpessa was distracting the Thestral with fresh meat as well as she was watching the dog beside her who was eyeing the steak with envy. In the same sime, Rose was pouring the oil on the Thestral's joints while Lily was refilling her friend's teapot with oil. The Hufflepuff boys were experiencing more problems than the Gryffindor girls, as only one of them could see the Thestrals. The two others, including the one feeding an invisible mouth, had turned in a delicate shade of green in the face. While the students were oiling the Thestrals, Hagrid was checking their hooves and their large wings. But it seemed like the Thestrals were perfectly well, as they proved by nearly eating of one the Hufflepuff. Hopefully Hagrid was able to stop them and the boy only had his robes ate, and a little part - but only a little - of his underpants.

It must have been around midnight when Hagrid and the students finally returned to Hogwarts grounds. Their detention over, none of them waste his time outside the castle, as they were so happy to see Hogwarts numberous lighten windows. After wishing goodnight to Hagrid (not like the Hufflepuffs who had fled as soon and as fast as they could), Lily, Marpessa and Rose walked up to the castle, along with Sirius who was still following Marpessa.

"I managed to get us a triple rendezvous at the Hogsmeade Trip !" announced suddenly Lily.

"Really ?" said Marpessa with absolutely no enthousiasm in her voice. Since when Lily cared about rendezvous ? That Potter boy had a really strong grip on her ...

"With whom ?" asked Rose, not interested either.

"The tree Hufflepuff boys !" exclaimed brightly Lily. "They're really cute, aren't they ?"

Sirius and Marpessa groaned together.

"Er ... " mumbled Rose, but then she smirked.

"What's so funny ?" said Marpessa throwing her friend a dark glare.

"I know someone who won't be very happy about that ..." said Rose, sniggering and winking with no subtlety.

"Potter has already his reddish dumb girl !" said briskly Lily.

"Yeah ... and this relationship of his has nothing to do with the fact that you're suddenly interested in three Hufflepuff empty blocks ?"

"She's right, Lily", said Rose, "You're acting weird, aren't you ? I've seen it in my cards, but I'd never thought you'd start arranging rendezvous because of Potter ..."

"You have a problem with him and you should settle this with him ..."

"And not involve us ! We could have other plans, couldn't we ?"

Marpessa glanced at Rose, making sure this "plans" weren't concerning Sirius and her. But Rose had became slighty pink in the face and she choked.

"Plans ?" repeated Lily, looking suspiciously at her friend. "You didn't have a rendezvous already, did you ?"

"No, no, I just er ... "

"You just what ?" asked Lily, very softly. After all, even if Potter had the strange talent of making her go crazy, Lily really cared about her friends. And Rose seemed to have something important on her mind.

"MaybIwouliktoasomeone ..." mumbled Rose.

"Oh ! She would have liked to ask someone", translated Marpessa, smiling gently at a blushing Rose. "Remus, isn't it ?"

"Yes ..."

"This is so cute ! Lupin's the only sensed Marauder", said Lily.

"Right", said Marpessa, scratching Sirius behing his ears, so he did not groan at Lily. "And you, you'll have to keep your mouth shut about this Remus affair", she added in hushed voice to the shaggy dog.

"Still talking to the dog, Marpessa ?" asked Rose, a little exasperated. "You know, he doesn't understand you."

"What did you say, Miss-I'-m-looking-for-Crumple-Horned-Snorkack-in-the-middle-of-the-Forbidden-Forest-without-warning-my-friend ?"

"Ah well, no one's perfect, not even me."

"So, rendezvous tomorrow ?"asked Lily, still not giving up her idea. "Anyway they already agreed."

* * *

"Where were you, Padfoot ? You've missed the prank of the year ! Remus and I managed to turn Snivelly bald ! Not a single hair resisted our jinx ! And Madam Pomfrey's still not able to make new hair grow on his beautiful shining head ... Unfortunately, Filch caught us and we got a double detention, but it was worthed it !" exclaimed James, when Sirius, in his gorgeous human form, entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Moony, Moony, you're becoming a bad guy, aren't you ?" said Sirius, in a mock tone of disappointment. "I don't know if I'll still hang out with you ... What would my mum say ?"

"It's his fault, you should know ! He said it was a simple Stumbling Spell !" said Remus, pointing James accusingly. "So, where were you this evening ? Concluding with a fan, again ?"

"Spying, and you two should be really happy about that !" said Sirius, clapping his hand and sending his friends a glittering you-would-be-desesparate-without-me smile.

"Hey, don't smile at us like that, we're not girls ..." groaned James who had never really achieved to make girls sighing with one of his smile. "And what's that story of spying ?"

"I followed Head Girl Lily in the Forbidden Forest ... You know, she had a detention because she was whispering sweet words to you, remember ?"

"Sort of ..." mumbled James through clenched teeth.

Even Remus couldn't help but sniggering.

"She has a rendezvous with a Hufflepuff block tomorrow."

"You're kidding !"

"No I was there, I swear !"

"I don't really understand why you followed her", said Remus, his eyes narrowing, "You usually have better things to do than spying James's love of his life."

"Moony ! Hush !"

"Yeah, you're talking too much, bad boy !" snapped Sirius. And he turned around, so Remus could only see his back (still, very beautiful for a back), while he faced James. "Wanna know which Hufflepuff block's going out with your Head Girl, Prongs ?"

During James and Sirius chat about Lily, Remus stood up near his friend, thinking hard. Sirius had a girlfriend, no doubt. This would explain his lack of flirting, his frequent disapearances and his interest for Lily, and especially for Lily's friends. Remus smirked, looking at the fire burning. He was delighted and he muttered to himself : "Wanna know which Lily's friend's going out with Padfoot ?". James would have understood this too, if only he was able to control himself when things turned around Lily Evans.


	10. Hogsmeade Trip

long time no see I've lost my corrector for a while, so this chapter's a bit ... well not as good as would like maybe, excuse me It's slighty longer that I expected, but you konw, this love stories ... XD after that, the Challenge will be more important (they'll calmed down a bit about their emotions), then enjoy !

> I do not own Harry Potter's characters ... **

* * *

**

**11. Hogsmeade Trip**

The week preceeding the Hogsmeade Trip had been calm, except for the detention and a few incidents involving the challengers. Marpessa and Frank got themselves shut in the Astronomy Tower. And Rodolphus and Bellatrix were found inconscious, their skin covered with little purple pimples, in a cupboard of the third floor - not to mention that Snape was still bald. The fact that other people than the Marauders were involved in those incidents with the Slytherins quite disturbed the teachers. It had the great advantage to mix their investigations and the Challenge remained a secret yet. On Saturday morning, Amelia Bones had call a meeting the morning before the Hogsmeade Trip, announcing that the Gryffindors had the advantage for the month of October.

On Saturday took place the first Hogsmeade Trip of the year. Sirius was going out with the Slytherin girl who had given him the boys bathrooms' password. James and Euphrosyna were - of course - hand in hand, looking stupidly at the glittering orange Halloween vitrines. But James was not as radiant with joy as he used to be on his previous dates with the Grace, as he was looking forward to meet Lily and his Hufflepuff. Talking of Lily, Marpessa and Rose, they were escorted by the three boys and only Lily seemed to be happy - not only happy, but really delighted - about this triple date idea.. As far as they were concerned, Marpessa and Rose, grimacing everytime their eyes met, had a lot of trouble distinguishing their own Hufflepuff. They had to act drastically.

"I think I'm _again_ hanging with yours, Rose", said Marpessa, when they entered Honeyduckes. "Well, can't really tell, in fact ..." she added, glancing at the two Hufflepuff boys.

They reminded her trolls, except that trolls were a lot more fun ...

"You know what ? We'll keep the one we have now, and we'll marked them", proposed Rose, deeply annoyed, a bit like if she was forced to assist a five History of Magic classes with Professor Binns in a row. Even the displays of hundreds of different Halloween candies could not cheer her.

"Brilliant ... " said Marpessa with no real enthusiasm.

Then, she raised her wand, touched slightly her Hufflepuff's cheek. A little red cross appeared on it. Rose's Hufflepuff cross was blue. None of the boys did even think of protesting ...

"What on earth are you doing, girls ?" asked Lily, her hands on her hips. She had appeared suddenly in front of her two friends. Along side came her Hufflepuff, his hands full of Bertie Bott's Every flavor Beans, Special and Limited Halloween Edition.

"Same thing farmers are doing with their cows", groaned Marpessa, her eyes rolling.

Rose sniggered, but her face became as stern as possible when her Hufflepuff took her hand in his.

In short, the only one that escaped the treacherous paths of love was Remus, and only Remus. Indeed, sitting with Peter in the Three Broomsticks, he was seriously thinking of making other friends, as his actual relationships seemed all to go crazy ...

For our friends, the trip reached its climax at noon, when Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Marpessa, Rose, Euphrosyna, the Slytherin girl and the three Hufflepuff boys entered Madam Puddifoot's teashop at the same time. With all the subtlety he could manage, Sirius was checking Marpessa every two seconds, making sure the Hufflepuff hands wouldn't wander too far under the table. James and Lily glanced so often at each other, it almost seemed like they had been hexed. But everytime their eyes met, they pretended to gaze at the little lighted pumpkins floating everywhere in the teashop. Rose wasn't listening a word of what her talkative Hufflepuff boy could say. She was more insterested by what was in her cup of coffee, as she was trying to see the future in it. No sign of someone really interesting for now ... Finally, in his corner, Remus was quietly taking notes, trying to guess who was Sirius's girlfriend. But, the answer soon came all by itself ...

"Hey you ! You don't touch her, you prat !" screamed Sirius, jumping off his chair, his eyes staring straight at the Hufflepuff dating Marpessa. "I saw your hand slipped !"

"What ?" said the boy, extremely bemused, staring blankly at the furious Marauder.

He had just tried to grip a little more tightly that Gryffindor girl. He didn't even remember her name.

"I said you don't lay a hand on her or I'll kick your ass so badly you'll land on the Moon !" shouted Sirius, like an angry guard dog.

"What's your problem ?" asked another Hufflepuff, Lily's one. "Looking for trouble, are you ?"

"Hey you, no one rings you !" interupted James, ignoring a tea-splashed Euphrosyna. He had reversed his cup of tea, as he had stood up violently.

"No, Prongs ! Let me handle him !" yelled Sirius.

Now, James, Sirius and the three Hufflepuff boys were standing up, their wands out. Marpessa, a little taken aback, was relieved that her annoying and endless rendezvous took a wrong turn. The whole teashop was looking at the students, waiting in silence for the outcome of this strange scene. Even the skeletons hung on the walls seemed interested : their heads had raised a little. The fat and round waitress was staring at them with apprehension, worried about the possible estate of her teashop after a Hogwarts students fight. But, hopefully, Remus stood up and said calmly :

"We should all get out of here. I think it's just a small misunderstanding and a bit of fresh air -"

"Did we ask you something, Mr Know-it-all ?" snapped a Hufflepuff, the blue cross one.

"Oh well ..." sighed Remus, pulling out his wand.

"Remus !" cried Marpessa, getting on her feet."Sirius ! James ! Who d'you think you are ? This is absolutely none of your business !"

"Right ! It's so typical of you, Potter !" added Lily, fiercily "Moreover, you've got your own dates !"

"Girls, let them do ..." muttered Rose, feebly. "It's starting to be fun ..."

They were now nine angry students, glaring at each other and ready to send varieties of jinxes and hexes. But then, the teashop door opened and a fresh wind brought new Hogwarts students. Lucius Malfoy, along with some others Slytherins - including Bellatrix Black -, entered Madam Puddifoot's Teashop with what seemed to be satisfaction on their faces.What could they be doing in a shop like Madam Puddifoot's teashop? It was almost like they had guessed a batlle was preparing between the Marauders and the Hufflepuff boys, and as the Slytherins would not miss a chance to make trouble ...

"New Challenge, Potter ? Against _that _?" hissed Malfoy, sneering.

"Malfoy ... Find yourself a new girlfriend ?" asked James, nodding at Bellatrix. "Found her in a zoo, didn't you ? Even in such a place, you could have found better ..."

Malfoy, Bellatrix and James smiled coldly, as the others around them remained silent a while. Surpsingly, the Slytherins' interuption had calmed down the atmosphere and the Hogwarts students drawn all attention no more.

"Well, we'll go now !' exclaimed Marpessa, grabbing her Hufflepuff. "Oh !" she added, looking at him more closely, "It's yours Rose, his cross is blue."

She pushed the Hufflepuff towards her friend who could not achieve faking a faint smile.

"Thank you", said Rose, grimacing.

"Wait !" said Sirius, irritated. "We haven't finished yet !"

"We don't need your help, Black !" replied briskly Marpessa. "And I think you're busy today, Mr Womanizer !"

She left Madam Puddifoot's teashop with the good Hufflepuff, followed by Rose and hers. But Lily stood still in front of the Marauders, furious against James. Her face had taken a special purple shade, a colour only James Potter could make Lily Evans turn in. Before joining her friends outside, she took her Hufflepuff boyfriend's face in her hands and looked a it a second, wondering if she would dare ... then she kissed him impudently. James's mouth fell wide open, but not a sound could get out of it. His insides were burning and a sudden wave of rage would have made him kill the Hufflepuff, if only Sirius and Remus had not grabbed him firmly. Stunned, James watched Lily exiting the teashop, walking proudly, her face illuminated by a mocking smile that didn't suit her well. The Slytherins were sniggering in their corner ready to spread every sort of rumours about Head Girl Evans.

James had forgot all about Euphrosyna who was still trying to wash her dress, stained with tea. The Grace shouted at him a long time (something that sounded like a break-up), but James heard nothing and had to be evacuated from Madam Puddifoot's teashop by Sirius and Remus. He was now totally single.

* * *

The Hogsmeade Trip finally ended for Marpessa, Rose and Lily. They left their Hufflepuff boys at the entrance of the village and headed silently to the Castle. Each of them had a specific Marauder in mind ... The three girls were about to enter Hogwarts Castle when Marpessa saw the dark silhouette of a great shaggy dog sitting near the Whomping Willow. 

"I er ... forget to lock my broom properly ..." she mumbled to her friends, leaving them swiftly.

She walked towards Sirius whose tail wagged at the sight of the young girl. She softly petted his head and asked :

"D'you want to go on the lake's bank ?"

He nodded with his large head and followed her with obedience.

"You still didn't tell me what was that letter about", said Marpessa, comfortably sitting on large and flat rock. "Bad news ?"

"As always", hushed the human Sirius, shaking his silky black hair. "Their Muggle-hating problem is even worst than it used to be. If only it's possible ..."

"Meaning ?"

"They really think Muggle-born wizards should be eradicated. What a family ..."

"Nothing new ..." sighed Marpessa. Her stepmother had expressed many times the wish to see her "eliminated". It wasn't even affecting her anymore, as her stepmother was also among the few witches and wizards that thought Muggle-Hunting should become a sport. The only thing Marpessa really hated about her stepmother was that she had poisonned all the childhood and teenagehood of Sirius. She would never forgive Mrs Black.

"True, but now, they actually have someone ready to er ... act ..." mumbled Sirius, scratching the back of his head.

"What ?" exclaimed Marpessa, her eyes growing bigger.

"It seems like they found some kind of dark wizard ..." he explained, still scratching hard his head.

"Lemme see this ..." she said, moving behind him. "And how come they share the news with you ?"

"They just wanted to tell me they'd consider me a Mudblood from now on." said Sirius grimly.

"Then we're two" said Marpessa, stroking Sirius's hair. "Oh, I'm afraid you'll need another flea collar."

"Oh no, I thought I got ride of these ... But I ... I don't know if I must consider their warning seriously or if it's just another one of their whims", muttered Sirius, grabbing Marpessa and making her sit on his knees.

"They can't eradicate the Muggle-born", she said, caressing his handsome face.

"Still ... This dark wizard story's souding ... disturbing ..."

"Then, we'll fight !" Marpessa was trying to sound as cheery as possible. She hated to see this sad look on Sirius's beautiful face.

"You're right", he said, smiling at her naive attempt.

He paused, gazing lovingly at her.

"That Hufflepuff block didn't touch you, did he ? 'Cause if he laid a single finger on you, I'll -"

But he was interrupted by a kiss and magically forget everything about Hufflepuff blocks.


End file.
